Who are we now?
by hiddensecret564
Summary: Kairi? She has the ability of telepathy. Sora? The original basic elements. Namine? She can fly, not to mention manipulate minds. Roxas? Creating illusions and sending others into a state of oblivion. Xion? Freezing time and invisibility. Riku? Darkness manipulation and creating shadows. What they have in common? They were chosen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story! I hope you like it and I give you my new installment of 'Who are we now?'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart. **

* * *

Who are we now? Chapter 1

A girl with long red hair and bluish purple eyes lay on her bed and looked at the phone floating above her bed. That's right _floating. _"Hi, I'm Kairi, Kairi Fair and this is my video I will be making. Now first off I'm not average, no I'm-," She was interrupted when someone opened her door. Quickly her phone dropped down and she caught it in her hands.

A woman with brown hair with a braid and red ribbon walked in followed by a black haired spiky male with striking bluish green eyes; Aerith and Zack Fair, Kairi's parents. "Yes? You could've knocked." She muttered the last part. "Kairi, sweetheart we have some news for you," Kairi frowned and sat up, uh-oh what if they knew about her secret ability?

"Kairi, you're father has gotten a new job and it seems that we will be moving from Radiant Garden and to Shinra-," The redhead widened her eyes and stood up. "What, I have friends! I can't just move!" She shouted. How could they just expect her to drop everything and go? "B-but what about grandmother? And Lea! He's practically my _brother _and-," Lea was her best friend ever since she can remember.

Zack sighed and placed two hands on her shoulders, "Kairi, relax. You won't be leaving Lea, Uncle Reno lives in Shinra. You'll get to hang out with him, along with Rufus and maybe Axel will be there!" Axel was Lea's older brother, who moved away from Radiant Garden and to Twilight Town. "I thought Axel lived in Twilight Town,"

"Hey, I said maybe I didn't say he would." Kairi only stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Do I have to?" Aerith sighed and gave a nod, "Yes. We leave tomorrow." The redhead pursed her lips, "Then in that case, I'll be with Lea for the time being."

"Don't forget to pack!" Zack called out.

"Yeah, yeah I will!" With that said Kairi walked out the door and led her way to the garden where she and Lea came to meet up. Luckily, the spiky red haired teenage boy sat on the flowers toying with his bomb Frisbees, his yellow and brown keffiyeh around his neck. Kairi cleared her throat and sat beside him. "Huh? Oh hey Kai! What's up?"

The redhead began playing with the ends of her hair and bit her lip. "Oh, uh, hey Lea…" Said teen frowned and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Eh, what's wrong kid?" Kairi glared and playfully shoved him off, "Hey, I'm not a kid; you're only four months older than me!" Lea threw his head back and laughed at her red face. "Well that got ya up! But seriously Kai, I notice you're expression."

Kairi sighed and ran a hand through her silky hair. "Listen Lea, don't be angry but…we won't be seeing each other for a while." Lea frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Um, Kairi? You know I'm slow so can you-,"

"I'm moving."

It was silent for a while until Lea began laughing his head off. The redhead continued to laugh until he noticed his friend's expression. "Wait…you were serious? Y-you're really moving? Where?" Kairi groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Ugh, to Shinra. My dad got a new job so were leaving tomorrow."

Kairi waited for this to sink in then continued, "I might see your brother and I'll be hanging with Uncle Reno for a while." Lea raised an eyebrow, "Axel and Reno eh? Boy I sure haven't seen em in years!" He said leaning back to lay on the grass with his hands behind his head. It was true, Axel, Reno and Lea were all brothers; they were known as the spiky triplets.

"Sorry it was so sudden Lea, I just found out today." Kairi whispered.

"Oh it's no big deal Kai! I mean what could you have done? Just remember me and I'll always be in your memories! Got it memorized?" The redheaded girl chuckled, "I see you're stealing Axel's catchphrase huh?" Lea hopped up and playfully glared at her, "Hey I thought of it first!"

"How? He was born before you!"

"Well there are just some things that you don't know!"

Kairi laughed and then lay on the grass with Lea following her lead. "I'm sure gonna miss this place." Lea chuckled, "Take pictures it'll last longer." The redhead shrugged. "Anything to make me remember," A comfortable silence filled the air until Kairi decided to speak again. "Hey Lea, can you do me a favor or promise me something?"

Lea frowned but shrugged, "Anything Kai!"

The redhead smiled and held out her pinky, "Promise me you won't forget me and that we'll see each other some day." The spiky haired teen gave a goofy grin and intertwined his pinky with his. "I promise Kairi, remember what I said earlier? I'll always be in your memories! Got it memorized?"

Kairi rolled her eyes but then laughed with her friend following. "I do Lea, I do."

XXX

A spiky haired brunette with ocean blue eyes sat on the boardwalk, moving his hands around in a whimsical way. Water rose up and down, even twisting at some points. "Hey, Sora!" Said teen turned around as the water quickly fell to the sea.

"Oh hey guys!"

A brunette girl with green eyes wearing a yellow tube dress smiled. "So what are you doing out here all alone?" Sora shrugged and gestured to the sunset. "Oh you know, just watching the sunset and thinking about life."

A sliver haired teen rolled his aquamarine eyes, "Oh please Sora, since when do you _think_?" All of them laughed except Sora, along with two other boys named Tidus and Wakka. "Oh thanks Riku, you make me feel a _whole _lot smarter!" Sora said with heavy sarcasm.

"Sure is a nice day today huh?" Selphie asked.

"Yes it is weather girl," Tidus joked. Riku chuckled at the lame attempt of a joke but then frowned. He felt something off about the air and thought something was watching him. Right above Sora he noticed a shadow towering over him. "Hey guys how about we all play tag? Sora's it!"

The spiky brunette pouted and stood up, "Why is it always me?"

The group quickly ran from the boardwalk leaving Riku by himself. Making sure no one was around; he put his hands together and stuck them out. Darkness slid out from his hands and took the form of a figure. Instantly Riku felt the evil in the air and noticed it was the shadow over Sora's head. That's why he made the others leave.

The evil shadow quickly disappeared into the air leaving Riku confused. "Another one of those things?" He muttered sticking his hands out for his figure to slip back into his hands. Riku has been seeing evil shadows around lately; mainly around the secret place he and his friends hang around.

"Hey, Riku ya still playing?" Wakka asked.

The silver haired teen widened his eyes and gave a nod. "Uh, yeah!"

That evening, the group played tag continuously until it was time to go home. Sora and Riku were walking to Sora's house laughing about the day's events. "But seriously, it was hilarious when Wakka fell over that Paoupu tree!" Riku chuckled and gave a nod, "No kidding."

The two entered Sora's house and were greeted with a surprising sight. "Oh, mom dad, what are you doing here?" Riku asked. It was unlikely that Riku and Sora's parents were chatting in the dining room. It wasn't like they had a grudge against each other or anything, just a big strange.

"Riku, Sora, come we have some news."

Confused, the two boys sat down and waited for their parents to continue. Rinoa, Sora's mom, took a deep breath and smiled. "Boys, since your fathers got new jobs, were moving to Shinra." Sora stared into his mother's eyes, what he wanted to do was scream, "No!" In a dramatic way, but all that came out was, "W-what?"

Lucrecia, Riku's mom, gave a nod. "Yeah we leave tomorrow afternoon." Riku frowned, "How long have you guys known this?" Squall sighed, "Quite some time, we decided to break the news today." Sora stared at his father with disbelief, "Dad, we have friends, we can't just drop everything behind."

Riku gave a nod, "Yeah what are you thinking?"

Vincent, Riku's dad, shook his head, "You are to begin packing tonight or in the morning understood?" Sora reluctantly nodded as well as Riku. The brunette headed upstairs and Riku followed. "This sucks! What about Selphie, Tidus and Wakka? We can't just leave them behind!" Sora stated pacing back and forth.

Riku sat on the bed and put up a poker face to hide his emotions, "No kidding."

Sora began packing things slowly into his suitcase, a depressed expression worn on his face. "Hey, spiky, at least we'll both be their together and not alone in different places; maybe you'll even meet a nice girl." The brunette stopped packing and faced his best friend, "A girl? What makes you so sure?"

"I have no idea, but hey ya never know."

Sora raised an eyebrow then smiled, "Well I hope this girl is nice."

It was silent before Sora broke it. "Riku…what about our gifts?" Since the two were best friends, if felt right to tell the other about their power or…'gift.' "What _about_ them?"

"Well, what if someone finds out?"

Riku sighed and looked at his friend with disbelief. "Sora, don't worry about _that_. People will think I'm an emo and others will think you'll have mental problems, what do we have to worry about?" Sora pursed his lips before shrugging, "Eh, you're right."

XXX

A spiky haired blonde chuckled with his friends while chewing on sea salt ice cream. "Seriously Roxas, how is that possible?" Said boy, Roxas shrugged at his friend Hayner. Olette, a brunette girl, jumped from her chair, "Alright guys, I think we should-," She was interrupted when the curtain of their hideout opened.

A tall teen wearing a beanie walked in with two other teenagers. He smirked and shoved Olette, "Hey, look at the losers here!" He called out. Hayner caught Olette and glared at the teen. "What do you want Seifer?"

"I believe you owe us something,"

Pence, another brunette, rolled his eyes, "We don't owe you anything! Now leave us alone!" Rai, a very muscular guy next to Seifer grabbed Pence's shirt, "You can't talk to us like that to us, ya know!" Fuu, a periwinkle haired girl gave a nod, "Yeah you can't."

Seifer suddenly smirked, "Hey what's up with zombie over there?" He asked pointing to Roxas. Olette glared. "Leave him alone!" The blonde rolled his eyes, "Listen up here geek, who asked you to join the conversation." Hayner growled at him and tightened his grip a bit on Olette. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Roxas wasn't ignoring them; no he was focusing; focusing on the room around them. He kept chanting in his mind, _'Woods, woods, Slenderman,' _repeatedly. He smirked when the room shifted into the woods. "Hayner, Pence, Olette, close you're eyes!" He shouted as his friends did as told.

Seifer, Fuu and Rai frowned as they realized they were in the woods. A tall man with no face wearing a black suit stood in front of them staring, his tentacles moving behind him. "H-hey, what's going on, this is creepy, ya know?" Seifer gulped and tried to seem brave, "It's nothing scary, just a man!"

One of the creature's tentacles slid towards Seifer and poked him in the eye. Roxas laughed as they screamed and ran away. The scenery shifted from the woods and to the hideout. "Alright guys you can open you're eyes now." He said still chuckling. Hayner widened his eyes as he looked around, "Whoa, where did they go?"

Roxas merely shrugged as Olette playfully glared. "You have some explaining to do mister!" Of course, the blonde wouldn't tell his friends about his powers, maybe a bit too risky. A girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes walked in from the curtain and smiled, "Roxas we have to go!"

The blonde sighed, "Xion just a few more minutes _please_?" Said girl, Xion rolled her eyes, "And _you're _the older sibling, but seriously we have to go!" Roxas huffed and stood up from his chair. He swallowed the last bit of his ice cream and handed his sister the stick. "I'll see ya guys later!"

Xion waved at his friends and then rolled her eyes in disgust at Roxas, "Eww take your saliva stick." Roxas ruffled her hair and glanced at the stick, "Oh it says 'winner' on it, cool." The black haired girl gave a nod, "Yeah cool I guess."

"Where are we going anyway?" Roxas asked as they walked through Twilight Town.

"Clock tower, and did you just use you're power? I saw Seifer and his croonies running in terror." Roxas played the innocent act and whistled, "Maybe." Xion rolled her eyes, "So immature." They made it to the clock tower and sat down. "So why are we here?" Xion smiled and whistled a tune. Soon a blonde haired girl with blue eyes arrived. She didn't walk or anything, no she had _wings_, white angel wings.

"Hello Namine!" Xion greeted.

Roxas looked at her and gaped. Her wings were beautiful and he'd only seen Namine a couple of times at school, but never talked to her. Who knew she had such a power, nonetheless _wings_? "Namine this is my brother, Roxas this is Namine." Xion introduced, "Oh its okay, she knows about us." The blonde smiled and held out her hand, "Hello Roxas." She folded her wings and in a delicate motion, they dissolved into her back.

The spiky haired blonde smiled, still gaping at her actions and shook her hand. "Uh, hi," Xion giggled then suddenly stopped, "Remember when mom and dad said were moving to Shinra?" Roxas gave a nod, "Were leaving today and Namine here is coming with us."

Namine blushed and rubbed the nape neck. "Um yeah, sorry for the sudden news." Roxas nodded and lowered his gaze, "But…what about my friends? I can't just push it all away…besides I thought we were moving next week."

Xion sighed, "I know, I know, I thought so too, but like I said change of plans, besides we'll see Axel again!" Roxas eyes were of complete sadness. "Hayner, Pence, Olette… I guess you're right though, I'd like to see the pyro again." He said smiling a bit at the thought of seeing his best friend.

The blonde haired girl looked at him sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Roxas shook his head and smiled at him. "No, don't worry, it's not you're fault." Xion watched the two with interest and smirked, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She said disappearing into her surroundings, or turning invisible. Roxas rolled his eyes, "Xion!" The black haired girl giggled and reappeared again. "Sorry."

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this! Sorry for any grammer or spelling errors by the way! So this story is like a remake of A1Squad just a little bit cleaner. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see ya next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry if you thought I was dead or something but I'm not! I actually wrote this chapter a while ago but couldn't find the time to update! Well to keep you guys from waiting, here is the second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Who are we now? Chapter 2

Kairi sighed as she unpacked her things. They arrived in Shinra Island much faster for comfort and now they were settling in. Shinra Island was nothing and Radiant Garden is two completely different areas. Well for one thing Shinra is _very _high tech, much like a city, nosy and polluted.

Radiant Garden, however, is quiet, peaceful and pollution free. Kairi sure missed the fresh air of flowers. Aside from the features, the house they were currently residing in was much bigger than in Radiant Garden. It was basically like a condo, but the redhead missed her old house. Aerith walked in her daughter's room and smiled while holding a box. "Ugh, I have _more _things?"

"Nope, it's you're uniform for school, which you start in a week."

Kairi stared at her mom with a blank face. "Seriously? I just got here!" Aerith smirked, which was a bit unlike her, "Let's just say you're father and I think fast. Now, come downstairs there are some people I want you to see." The redhead sighed and gave a nod. Just before her mom walked out the door, Kairi turned around and made a motion with her hand.

A phone landed right in her palm and she smirked. "Laziness at it's best." With that said, Kairi walked down stairs and into the dining room. She was greeted with the sight of two redheads, a tan skinned bald man and blonde guy with blue eyes. "Oh there's my favorite niece!" Kairi placed a hand on her forehead, "Oh no." she muttered.

Kairi felt strong arms lift her and up and twirl around. "Reno put me down!" she giggled. Said man Reno, did as told and playfully glared at her, "Hey that's _Uncle _Reno, get it right." Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled at the bald man, "You're name is Rude right?"

He gave a nod and the teenager smiled, "Good I am very forgetful."

The other redhead snorted, "Ain't that right, since you forgot to say hi to us." Kairi huffed and went to hug him. "Sorry Axel, and hello Rufus nice to see you two again." She broke apart and frowned, "I thought you were in Twilight Town." Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Eh change of plans."

"Looks like all were missing is Lea," Zack said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah speaking of the little knucklehead, how is he?" Axel asked. Kairi looked down with a glint of sadness. "Oh, he's um, he's fine." Reno glared at his younger brother lightly shoved him, "Look what you did you made her cry!"

"What? She's perfectly fine!"

Kairi watched the two of them bicker with amusement as she laughed. Rufus rubbed his forehead and glanced at the two brothers, "Why I associate with them? I have no idea." Rude gave a nod and shook his head in a shameful gesture. Zack stood by his daughter and sighed, "Wow Kairi, you can make two grown men argue, I'm amazed."

The redhead chuckled, "Never knew I had it in me." she then walked over to the two brothers and tried to get in between them. "Hey you guys knock it off!" After many failed attempts Kairi noticed a water hose in the kitchen. Glancing around to see if anyone was looking, she played innocent and moved her hand. The hose began to lift and water sprayed all over the two.

"What the-," Axel was cut off by more water.

Kairi dropped to the floor and laughed. She knew how much Axel hated water and how Reno didn't like feeling wet. Both brothers glared at her and she again played innocent. "Aw come on, how could it have been me if I'm all the way over here?"

After the water incident, Reno, Rude, and Rufus left the house while Axel stayed awhile. The two redheads were currently in Kairi's room playing the new Call of Duty. "So, how's you're gang going?" she asked quietly in risk of her parents listening. Axel sighed as he stared at the screen. "I guess its going fine."

"Is that why you moved here?"

Axel was apart of a gang called Organization XII, it's not like they were bad or anything, actually Kairi didn't know what they did; Axel would never tell her saying its 'for her protection.' It used to be Organization XIII until a member died. The gang traveled from place to place, Twilight Town being its main headquarters. "Yeah, that's why."

"Hmm, okay, I would ask more but it's none of my business."

Axel looked down at his controller with a thoughtful expression. Kairi paused the game and looked at him, "Are you okay?" The redhead snapped out of his thoughts and gave a nod. "I'm fine don't worry about it." It was silent before Axel smirked, "You didn't hold the hose did you?" Kairi deviously smiled, the redhead knew her ability after he caught her doing it one time. "That's for me to know and you to find out Ax,"

XXX

Sora sighed as he watched the trees of Destiny Islands blur pass. He was sure gonna miss this place. Sora, Riku, and their parents were currently on a Ferry to Shinra Island, the only way to get there. The brunette bit his lip and placed a hand under his chin. "Yesterday all my troubles seem so far away," he sang. "Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday,"

"Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be-,"

He was cut off when Riku sat across from him at a table. Their parents were talking at their own table. "Sora, you're not even close to being a man and will you stop singing?" Sora put his head on the wood and groaned, "But Riiiikuuuu, I'm hooomeee sick!" The silver headed teen rolled his eyes and kicked his friend lightly in the shin, "We've only been on the Ferry for an hour, that's not too long and we'll be off in ten minutes, now get a hold of yourself."

Sora sat up and stared at his friend, "I know you're all stoic and what not but for a person to leave his home forever you seem pretty fine with this." Riku rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Trust me, I'm not." The brunette looked at the waves overlapping each other and sighed; "I sure would want to play with the water right now," referring to his ability.

"I bet you would."

"Anything to get away from this ferry." Sora said. Rinoa arrived at their table and took their bags out of the compartment above. "Come on guys, it's time to get off." The two teens didn't realize the ferry stop. Grabbing their bags, both families exited the boat. Sora gaped at everything; Shinra was HUGE! Everything was hi-tech…basically like a city!

"Wow…" he whispered.

Riku grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the dock. "Come along," The walk to their house was pretty long. Riku's house was a condo and only a couple of blocks away from Sora's. "See ya tomorrow!" Riku called out entering his home. The brunette waved and then turned around to continue walking.

Sora and his parents stopped in front of a beige condo. Sort of like Riku's but shorter. "Well, here we are." Squall muttered opening the door. The spiky haired brunette walked in and took a glance around. To say the least, it was large. The living room with a balcony of the city. From there was the kitchen, and then down the hall were bedrooms, a lot of space.

The brunette immediately went to his room and threw his bags on his bed. It seems as though his parents had their furniture delivered. Sora began to unpack his clothes sighing occasionally, until he glanced out the window. It was dark and the lights illuminated the island-like-city. Across him was another condo and he can make out the shape of a girl with red hair. It was difficult to see facial features since there was a tree separating them. It seems like she was not alone when a male with red hair sat next to her. Brother maybe? Sora shrugged and continued to unpack.

XXX

Namine sighed and sat down on her bed. She had already arrived yesterday and in her opinion she didn't really enjoy Shinra. It felt really crowded and too noticeable to stretch out her wings. The blonde lay on her bed and sighed, her parents; Stella Nox Fleuret and Noctis Lucis Caelum went to explore more of the city, leaving her to the house.

The blonde opened her window and looked out. The lights were bright and the horns were honking loudly, something she was not used to compared to Twilight Town. A faint whistling tune echoed throughout the air and Namine's eyebrows furrowed. She slowly stepped out onto the ledge and felt the cool air sting her skin.

With a quick glance around, white angel wings unfolded from her back. Taking a deep breath, Namine jumped from the ledge and shot up straight into the air in the direction of where she heard the whistle. Her wings flapped every once in a while as her hair blew behind her head. If someone were to look from a distance, they would see a girl in white, almost resembling an _angel_.

Namine came to a halt at a balcony and grinned when she noticed Xion opening her window. The blonde flew right inside and landed on the gray carpet. "Hey Namine! I'm glad you came!"

"Hello Xion, what's up?"

"Well, Roxas and I were a bit bored, so…" It was then that Namine noticed that Roxas was staring at her. Blushing, the blonde gently folded her wings and looked down. "Hmm? Oh, sorry! You don't have to hide them Namine, their just…really pretty. I never saw a person with wings." Roxas rambled, blushing and scratching the back of his head. Xion giggled, "How ya liking Shinra Nami?"

Taken aback by the sudden nickname, the blonde smiled. "Oh, um, it's a bit too crowded and loud." The black haired girl nodded. "I agree, well it's easy for me to blend in, literally." She said referring to her ability. Roxas rolled his eyes, "Don't bluff. It's harder for Namine and I. With her wings and all, I can barely control my illusions."

"Well you're getting better!" Xion argued.

Namine bit her lip, "Well, aside from the crowdedness, don't you think it's a bit creepy?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Define creepy?"

"Uh, like a dark aura around or something. Maybe it's just me."

Xion shrugged, "It's probably homesickness. I mean we arrived yesterday and school starts in about three or four days-," The blonde haired girl frowned. "School? I was never aware of this!" Roxas sighed, "Apparently it was last minute, like coming here was. Most likely we'll be attending the same school."

"It'll be hard hiding these." Namine muttered adjusting her wings a bit to feel more comfortable.

"Well, as long as were careful, what do we have to worry about?" Xion asked with a smile. "I just wouldn't want to be called a freak or a mutant." Roxas glanced at Namine and smirked, "Doubtful aren't we?" The blonde haired girl playfully glared, which broke out into a grin. "Whatever."

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully the update won't be so long, but anyway don't forget to read and review and I'll see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or the song used in this chapter **

* * *

Who are we now? Chapter 3

For the past few days Kairi's been getting used to Shinra; not her place of choice but…she _had _to live here. The redhead opened her eyes to hear her stupid alarm clock blaring in her ears. She growled and slammed her hand on the device. "Four days already huh? Now it's school," she mumbled. To make matters worse; it was _Monday_.

Kairi hopped out of bed and walked to her bathroom to get ready. "I can feel you falling away, no longer the lost, no longer the same, and I can see you starting to break." She sang as she stepped out of the shower. Kairi dressed in the school uniform; a white dress shirt, blue plaid skirt and regular brown shoes. The redhead walked downstairs to smell waffles and bacon sailing throughout the kitchen.

"Good morning Kairi," Aerith greeted with a smile.

"Hello mother," she took a seat at the island as her mom handed her a plate of food. "Where's dad?" she asked taking a bite of waffle. "Sleeping, he should be waking up in a few minutes." Kairi gave a nod and ate in silence, "I'm finished now," Aerith smiled, "Okay, have a good day at school." The redhead sighed, "I hope."

Kairi began walking and soon was wandering through the busy streets. The redhead placed her Skull Candy headphones on her ears and began blaring rock music. She bopped her head to the music, content with the morning so far, until she stopped at the school gates. Kairi touched the rusted metal and opened the doors.

There were kids everywhere! All in cliques though; jocks here, cheerleaders, there; all divided. Kairi decided not to sit anywhere and enter the school. Once she entered the doors, she felt a strange pull and an odd aura around her. The force was so strong; she fell down on her knees. "Ouch, need a hand?" She looked up to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. Kairi accepted and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, everyone has their mistakes once in a while."

"I'm Kairi," The redhead introduced holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Namine." The two began walking and the blonde raised an eyebrow, "How come you're not outside with the other kids?" Kairi shrugged. "They're not my type of crowd." Namine smiled, "I understand, it's the same with me."

The two walked to the office to get their schedules. "Hmm, it seems we only have Algebra, theatre and lunch together. Oh well." Kairi said taking off her headphones. "Yeah, oh can you walk with me to my locker? School's about to start in a few minutes." Namine asked. Kairi nodded and the two walked down the hallway.

"Ah here it is!" The blonde began stuffing things inside.

Kairi noticed that her locker was across from Namine's and began to do the same. The bell rang and immediately students poured in. "Well, I'll see ya in Algebra Namine, it was nice meeting you." The blonde grinned and watched the redhead walk away. _'That was strange…she fell when she walked through the doors too… Oh well it _is _Monday after all; weird things happen.' _Namine thought shutting her locker.

XXX

Sora walked with Riku inside the doors and felt a bit tingly inside. He squirmed around and tripped on his own feet. Riku rolled his eyes, "What's up with you?" He noticed his friend's actions and felt a bit tingly himself. "Oh, it's nothing, come on we better get our schedules now." The two headed to the office to receive said papers,

"Hmm let's see, Spanish, gym, Creative writing and lunch, looks like those are all the classes." Sora announced, stuffing the schedule in the pocket of his blue slacks.

"I guess, see you later Sora, don't wanna be late."

The brunette watched his friend walk away and began heading to his first class; Science. He stopped at room 224 and opened the door. Students were chatting and sitting on desks, minding their own business and waiting for the teacher to arrive. Sora took a seat by the window, right behind a redheaded girl.

He noticed how familiar she looked and widened his eyes. _'Oh right, she's the girl I saw a few nights ago.' _The teacher walked in the room and set his briefcase down; students scrambling to their seats. "Hello to you all. My name is Mr. Shima and I'm your science teacher. Today we will start with…" Sora zoned out the teacher's words and let his eyes drifted towards the window.

The brunette heard something drop and noticed the redheaded girl had dropped her pencil. He reached out a hand to grab the item; but the pencil only blew farther away towards the front row of seats. Sora looked at his hand and glared at it. _'I didn't mean to do it willingly!' _The spiky brunette pouted and stuck his hand out, trying to make the wind push the pencil towards him.

The pencil only moved away from the front row and to the other side of the classroom.

Sora pouted and frowned. _'Weird, it was easy to control, wonder why it's different.' _The brunette looked at the redhead's actions as she dug in her bag for another pencil. _'I hope she didn't notice what I was doing.' _As he kept thinking, he didn't notice the redhead staring at him. "Hey can I borrow a pencil? I'll give it back; I seemed to have lost mine."

Sora froze and dug in his bag for a pencil. "Oh, here you go." He looked in her eyes and noticed that they were a beautiful bluish-violet. She smiled. "Thank you." The spiky brunette noticed that he was staring at her back when she turned back around. _'Her eyes are pretty.' _He thought. Sora was so deep in his mind, that he didn't notice that class was over. The redhead handed the pencil back, "Thanks again, I'm Kairi and you are…?"

"Oh! I'm Sora, nice to meet you Kairi."

The two walked out of Algebra together and towards their next class. "So, um, what's your next class?" Sora asked. "Uh, spanish," The brunette grinned, "Hey I do too! And you get to meet my best friend, his name is Riku!" Kairi smiled as Sora grabbed her hand and dragged her to science. _'He sure is energetic.' _The redhead thought as they entered the class.

Sora's blue eyes wandered on his classmates until he found who he was looking for. "Riku!" He still held onto Kairi's hand and led her to the silver haired teen. "This is Kairi, I just met her. Kairi this is my best friend Riku." Kairi grinned and held out her hand, "Hello Riku," she held out a hand in which the silver haired teen took it. "Hey."

They all took seats next to each other and waited for class to start. Sora glanced at his friends, "Hey you guys wanna go somewhere for lunch? I have a great place!" Kairi raised an eyebrow but smiled, "Sure."

XXX

Xion and Roxas walked towards the cafeteria with Namine in tow. As soon as they entered Xion frowned. "It's a bit noisy in here don't ya think?" Roxas gave a nod and faced his friends. "Do you guys wanna go up to the rooftop? I noticed it on our way here." Namine shrugged, "I'm fine with it." The three of them turned around and walked back through the hallways.

"Are you sure you know where to go?" Xion asked.

"Of course, I do!" They walked up a few stairs and stopped by a metal door. Roxas stopped once he heard voices. "Hmm, seems like people are already there. You guys still wanna go?" He received nods from the girls and opened the door. Three teenagers were there; a redhead, brunette, and one with silver hair.

"Kairi!" Namine said with a smile as she sat by her.

"Oh hey Namine! Didn't know you'd be here." Kairi grinned and looked around the blonde to see two other teens. "Oh, this is Xion and Roxas." Namine stated. The redhead gestured to the boys right next to her, "This is Riku and Sora, I just met them today." Everyone exchanged greetings until it was an awkward silence.

"So…anyone into politics?" Sora suggested.

"That's always your first suggestion on starting a conversation!" Riku stated rolling his eyes. "Well, _sorry _for avoiding the awkwardness!" Kairi giggled but then frowned when she noticed Sora's pack of cookies begin to levitate. Widening her eyes, the redhead tried her best to bring the cookies back onto the ground but they only remained in midair.

"Kairi…what are you doing?" Xion asked.

The redhead turned around and heard a drop. "Oh you know…exercise! Gotta' get the blood flowing…" Sora raised an eyebrow and pouted, "Aw!" He picked up the pack of cookies and opened them. "They broke! But…" he frowned. "How did they end up over here, if they were on the other side?"

"The wind maybe?" Roxas suggested.

"But they were-," he was interrupted by Riku, "Anyways, so you guys been living here long?" Xion shook her head, "Well actually, the three of us moved here yesterday." Sora nodded. "So you guys are all related?"

"No, Xion is my younger sister, Namine is our best friend." Roxas said.

Sora began to eat what was left of the cookies, still muttering about how impossible it was for his snack to 'travel' to where he was. Kairi was gnawing on her lip as she thought about how the cookies were in the air. _'I couldn't have done that right?'_ "How could you Kairi? The cookies were over there and you were with us."

Kairi blushed, "Sorry, I must've spoken my thoughts out loud." The bell rang signaling lunch was over. "So what do you guys have next?" Xion asked. "Well, I have music next." Riku smirked, "I do too, wanna go together?"

"Sure, were friends now aren't we?"

Roxas sighed, "Xi we just met them." Sora grinned. "Yeah were all friends now right?" Namine looked at him, "I'm fine with that." Kairi smiled. "I guess I am too." Xion smirked and ruffled her brother's hair. "See I told you! I'll see you later!" Riku gave a nod and the two walked off. "Well come on Nami, we have theatre next." Kairi said as they headed off to class leaving Roxas and Sora.

"So…the weathers been nice huh?" Sora asked awkwardly.

"Let's just get to class." Roxas grumbled, although he felt a smile creep up his face.

XXX

"So what instrument do you play?" Xion asked as they entered the music room. "Piano, acoustic guitar and clarinet." The black haired girl smiled, "So do I, but I also play flute, what are you going for this year?"

"Probably acoustic guitar, what about you?"

"Piano, I love the serene sounds it makes!" They sat together as they waited for their music teacher to arrive. Xion noticed that Riku had his earphones on the entire time. Hesitantly, she grabbed one and placed it in her ear…immediately falling in love with the song. "Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?" Riku nodded, "How did you know?"

"I know a great band when I hear one."

Riku smiled and watched as their teacher walked in. "Hello everyone my name is Ms. Marie and I'm your music teacher this year! I'm so excited!" Xion and Riku could barely hear what she could saying, until she got their attention. "I said, 'you two should begin first since you're already listening to music.'" Xion took out the earphone and frowned, "I'm sorry do what exactly?"

"Perform of course,"

Riku sighed and Xion gulped as they headed towards where the instruments are. The silver headed teen grabbed an acoustic guitar, while Xion sat in front of the piano. Together they began to play.

Xion

Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,

_Riku_

_I said I'd never leave, you'll never change__  
__I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

_**Together**_  
_**Am I supposed to be happy?**__**  
**__**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.**__**  
**__**Am I supposed to be happy?**__**  
**__**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.**__**  
**__**You said, you said that you would die for me...**_

They were gonna continue until Ms. Marie stopped them. "That was amazing, I have to admit, it was very impressive." Xion smiled at the class then at Riku. "Thank you." When they were heading towards their seats Riku leaned towards her ear, "You didn't tell me you could sing." Xion shrugged and placed the earphone back in her ear. "You never asked."

XXX

School was finally over and the newly found group were walking away from the building. They stopped by the parking lot in a small circle. "Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow?" Xion asked as her, Roxas and Namine began to leave. "Yup you will, meet us at the rooftop!" Sora said with a grin as they walked away. Riku hung up his phone and sighed, "Hey guys, I have to go, mom wants me home early, see ya tomorrow."

This left Kairi and Sora. "So, did you walk here?" he asked. "Yeah," The two began to walk away from the now empty parking lot and down the streets. "Boy, it must be busy almost everyday!" Kairi glanced at him and smiled. "I know, nothing like Radiant Garden."

"Radiant Garden huh? I had a best friend from there who promised to visit Destiny Islands-," he was cut off by Kairi's excited eyes. "You're from Destiny Islands?!" Sora gave a nod and the redhead grinned. "I've always wanted to visit there! I had a couple of friends there, but there was this one kid…who I just can't get out of my mind. I forgot his name though. But there was this girl who I met…I think it was-,"

"Selphie?"

"Yeah! How do you know?" she asked. Sora smiled, "She's one of my friends too." Kairi grinned, "Then maybe you can help me figure out that boy I can't remember." The brunette shrugged, "Sure, do you remember how he looks?" Kairi sighed. "Sadly no, all I remember is that we always use to sit by the boardwalk and this weirdly bent tree."

It was silent as they continued walking and they soon reached Kairi's house. "Hey, let's make a deal." The redhead stared at him with a frown. "What is it?" Sora smiled and held out his pinky. "How about we promise to help each other remember this person who's important to us. My friend was from Radiant Garden and yours is from Destiny Islands. Were each from there, so let's help each other out?"

Kairi smiled, "Alright, you got it. It's a deal!"

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes or errors noticed in this chapter. Don't forget to review and I'll see ya later!**


End file.
